Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Shorts
''Book of Dragons Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-11.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-8.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-44.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-43.jpg Coming into the great hall.jpg Astrid and Hiccup adding things to the books of dragons.jpg What's up bud.jpg Astrid and Hiccup breaking the fourth wall.jpg This ones got potential.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-33.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-31.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-30.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-28.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-67.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-65.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-55.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-54.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-117.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-115.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg Hookfang BOD 3.jpg Hookfang BOD 4.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1641.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1636.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1635.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-521.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-559.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-558.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Boneknapper Village.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-VikingShip1.PNG Rowing until your hands bleed.jpg Dragon boatcrew.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-VikingShip2.PNG Fishlegs excited Boneknapper.jpg Wp5EGlL5s3CZ6IBSVthPUKJkrgs.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Gobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-DragonGraveyard.PNG Boneknapper Hiccstrid.png Graveyard Island 1.png Legend-of-the-boneknapper-dragon-167425l.jpg Graveyard Island 3.png JNRFSZ2ne4.png 34664950-1-.png Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon. BDRemux 1080p. Dub MVO DVO VO.mkv snapshot 11.47 -2014.07.26 18.33.26-.jpg Boneknapper.jpg Chxnl.png Gift of the Night Fury Wokenup.jpg Woken up by Toothless.jpg Mister Bossy.jpg Mocking Toothless.jpg Thanks bud, I'm ok.jpg About to jump.jpg Over the sea stack.jpg PDVD 002.jpg Snoggletog flight.jpg Snoggletog flight 2.jpg Dragon rush.jpg Where are they going.jpg What's going on?.jpg Watching the dragons fly away.jpg Astrid might be on to something.jpg Great Hall kids 2.jpg Must be nice.jpg Hiccup Astrid Yaknog.jpg Hiccstrid yaknog .jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Gift of the night fury screencap toothless by sdk2k9-d5dh272.jpg Gift of the night fury screencap toothless by mr lord shen fan 2k9-d5dixdb.png.jpg The cutest smile.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-hiccup-leg-i13.jpg I'm sure he's with the other dragons.jpg Enough fish there.jpg A dragon.. no.jpg Hiccup headshot GOTNF.jpg At Meatlug's destination.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1443.jpg You missed one.jpg Hiccup spots Hookfang GOTNF.png Hiccup Hookfang GOTNF.jpeg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1738.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1744.jpg Hiccup headshot.png Hiccup Hookfang 2 GITNF.JPG Windy (1280x720).jpg And there's babies.jpg Stoick's crushing hug.jpg Fishlegs baby Gronckles.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Thank you.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to hug.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg Hiccup and Toothless hug.jpg Hug close-up.jpg What is in your mouth?.jpg Yup, you found my helmet.png Another hug.jpg Happy Snoggletog.jpg About to free fall.jpg Free dive.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg Tumblr ohstj60hra1u1x8wgo2 500.gif Tumblr ohstj60hra1u1x8wgo1 500.gif Tumblr ohekf0v8ve1u1x8wgo3 500.gif Tumblr nzsld12pwg1u1x8wgo2 500.gif Tumblr nzsld12pwg1u1x8wgo1 500.gif Tumblr ohekb9zckC1u1x8wgo1 250.gif Dawn of the Dragon Racers Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Gobber, Hiccup, toothless, and the black sheep.jpg Stoick on the stairway up to the great hall.jpg Fishlegs coming up behind Hiccup.jpg There isn't going to be any sheep tearing.jpg Hiccup trying to settle the people down.jpg Astrid trying to convince Hiccup to allow a dragon race to happen.jpg Isn't this a great way to blow off steam too.jpg I'm not giving over to anything.jpg I don't know.jpg When gothi drops that flag we race.jpg One dragon race.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg HTTYD DotDR 0507.jpg Hiccup puting face paint on.jpg HTTYD DotDR 0655.jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid by the sheep launcher.jpg I did however invent this.jpg Snotlout laughing.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-861.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-860.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-20.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-19.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-395.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-393.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-392.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-369.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-362.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-360.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-358.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-469.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-468.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-460.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-231.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-224.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-3016.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-591.jpg Hicclegs champions.jpg The new winners.jpg The black sheep always falls into.jpg Hicclegs in flight.jpg Team Hicclegs.jpg We are going sailing.jpg Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup.jpg A boat race?.jpg What an honor that is.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-612.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-741.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-739.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-733.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1729.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1812.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1811.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2494.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2574.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2573.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2571.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2640.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2960.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2937.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Snoggletog Log '' Snoggletog Log 8.jpg Snoggletog Log 7.jpg Snoggletog Log 6.jpg Snoggletog Log 5.jpg Snoggletog Log 4.jpg Snoggletog Log 72.jpg Snoggletog Log 71.jpg Snoggletog Log 70.jpg Snoggletog Log 69.jpg Snoggletog Log 68.jpg Snoggletog Log 113.jpg Snoggletog Log 112.jpg Snoggletog Log 111.jpg Snoggletog Log 110.jpg Snoggletog Log 108.jpg Snoggletog Log 107.jpg Snoggletog Log 101.jpg Snoggletog Log 100.jpg Snoggletog Log 99.jpg Snoggletog Log 98.jpg Snoggletog Log 97.jpg Snoggletog Log 91.jpg Snoggletog Log 90.jpg Snoggletog Log 89.jpg '' Racing For The Gold'' Bobsled Bobsled 3.png Bobsled 1.png Bobsled 48.png Bobsled 41.png Bobsled 39.png Bobsled 29.png Bobsled 25.png Bobsled 24.png Bobsled 19.png Bobsled 17.png Bobsled 16.png Bobsled 15.png Bobsled 11.png Bobsled 9.png Bobsled 70.png Bobsled 66.png Bobsled 63.png Bobsled 85.png Bobsled 82.png Bobsled 77.png Snowboarding Snowboarding 20.jpg Snowboarding 19.jpg Snowboarding 18.jpg Snowboarding 16.jpg Snowboarding 17.jpg Snowboarding 15.jpg Snowboarding 14.jpg Snowboarding 13.jpg Snowboarding 12.jpg Snowboarding 11.jpg Snowboarding 10.jpg Snowboarding 9.jpg Snowboarding 7.jpg Snowboarding 6.jpg Snowboarding 5.jpg Snowboarding 04.jpg Snowboarding 3.jpg Snowboarding 0.2.jpg Snowboarding 1.jpg Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 12.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 11.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 10.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 8.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 3.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 2.jpg Site Navigation Shorts Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Shorts Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Shorts